


Perfect for One Another

by MillionDollarTeddyBear



Series: Albion Academy: Merlin & Arthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Light Swearing, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Romance, Swearing, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionDollarTeddyBear/pseuds/MillionDollarTeddyBear
Summary: Even though they're too daft to realize it, Gwen Thompson and Lancelot duLac are totally, unabashedly and undeniably in love with one another.It takes their best friends meddling and some rather unexpected twists and turns to get them to see it.Or, Five Times other people talked about Gwen and Lance's relationship and One Time they did it themselvesAlternatively titled, a collection of vignettes on how everyone in the gang is a love-struck foolCAN BE READ AS A STAND-ALONE WORK





	1. Merlin and Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> (High School AU 5+1 fic ft. Gwen and Lancelot being clueless, the gang being exasperated and the beginning of a love story for the ages)
> 
> Set after "Daniel, Daniel", before "Hell Hath No Fury"
> 
> First chapter, including the resident "oblivious idiots who didn't realize they were in love with each other since the moment they laid eyes on one another", Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys! 
> 
> Chapter includes these two being sappy boyfriends, cuddling and talking about Gwen and Lance! :)

To every single student and faculty member of Albion Academy, it was painfully obvious that Gwen Thompson and Lancelot duLac were very much in love with one another, and quite perfect for each other too. 

It was particularly noted by their close group of friends, a solid band that had joined and become a pseudo-family. The gang, as many at the school simply referred to them as, were quite exasperated with the fact that Gwen and Lance, albeit the perfect match for the other, couldn't realize that they were very much, and very clearly, in love with one another. 

They were all equally exasperated at the fact, really. 

  1. **_Arthur and Merlin_**



For example, Arthur and Merlin. They had the title of " _most oblivious idiots who didn't realize they were in love with each other since the moment they laid eyes on one another_ ", granted to them by everyone, so they felt they were in a special position to judge. The blond and the dark-haired duo had gotten together just last year when they'd returned from winter break and Arthur had proclaimed his love for Merlin. 

As the resident oblivious idiots, they felt that they were in a unique position to regard the situation between darling Gwen and dear Lancelot. In a way, there was an abundance of parallels between the two pairs. 

They both had started as friends, with Merlin and Arthur somehow bonding and creating a humorously venomous rapport. Gwen and Lancelot were friends too, and it started out as acquaintances since they were friends with one Pendragon sibling: Gwen with Morgana and Lancelot with Arthur. Spending more and more time with one another and then the friends all becoming a group, the pair quickly became close. 

Just like Merlin and Arthur, the two were somehow, as if by some blinding curse, unaware of the fact that there was an undeniable love for the other in this hearts. It had taken Uther referring to Merlin as his boyfriend for Arthur to realize that _damn_ , he was head over heels in love with his best friend. Likewise, it seemed that it would take some sort of cataclysm to get one of the other two to realize they were beyond enamored with each other. 

One day, in Arthur's dorm room, that he shared with Leon, while they watched some action movie from the 80s that Arthur _insisted_ Merlin needed to see, the topic of Gwen and Lance came up. 

There was some loud shouting going on in an action sequence on the screen, and Merlin was beyond uninterested. His taste in cinema varied, but you could never really go wrong with him if it was a period piece of a sci-fi flick, but _action movies_? They'd never been his cup of tea, but for Arthur he would watch Bruce Willis in what the blond described as a "cinematic masterpiece".

They were lounging on Arthur's bed, watching the 1988 action thriller on the Pendragon's MacBook Air. The two were leaning against the headboard, reclining around a bunch of pillows, with Arthur enthralled, watching the screen intently, and Merlin comfortably leaning against his boyfriend. If there was a great benefit to being in a relationship with Arthur was that the other bloke was a great cuddler, even if he'd denounce to the world that he hated it. 

Merlin knew well that Arthur was always affection-hungry, he'd known that even before they started dating. So, he let out a sigh, melting even more into Arthur's hold, the other bloke's strong arms wrapped tightly around him as they watched the movie. 

"Arthur?", Merlin said out of the blue, turning his head up to look at the blond, who pulled his keen gaze away from Bruce Willis on the screen to look back at him. "Do you think maybe we could do something about Gwenny and Lance?", he asked, using the nickname that he knew Gwen loved to hate and hated to love. 

The blond let out a small laugh, "You make it sound like it's some large issue, idiot".

"Don't call me an idiot, you _prat_ ", the dark-haired Emrys man laughed, giving him a little nudge with his elbow to Arthur's side. 

"Isn't meddling more up Morgana's alley, though?", Arthur asked, the sound of on-screen bullet fire making his eyes drift for a moment to the laptop. 

Merlin shrugged, or as much as he could while in a bear-cuddle, "I think we could be a great scheming duo. At least, y'know, _try_ to do something to get them to react finally and see they're utterly in love with one another".

"Just like we were", Arthur smiled, remembering as he pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's hair. Even though he had never thought of meddling to get their friends together, he'd been a spectator to the clear fact that the two had obvious feelings for each other. 

Like, during footie practice. 

There was always that moment when Gwen and Merlin would come out to the field. Merlin would come to see Arthur practice, albeit rolling his eyes and reminding Arthur at every chance that he could that he " _looked so stupid running after some silly ball_ ". Gwen, on the other hand, would say that she came to join Merlin, and it was true, they always sit together, spent the time chatting and cheering, smiling wide at the team. Sometimes they brought some textbooks and their notebooks out with them too, working on homework and assignments while footie practice went on. 

And whenever the two came out onto the pitch, always exiting through the doors in the Wace building that were beside one of the chemistry labs and led directly out to the field, Lancelot had that same expression. The dark-haired man's gaze would soften, even more than his typical gentle expression, as he watched Gwen well out, arm in arm with Merlin. 

He'd always offer some greeting, because Lancelot was polite as always, but his tone would be particularly dulcet when he said hello to Gwen. He'd smile dazzlingly and she'd smile back, and you could see how he welled up with joy at the sight of her. 

"You get really happy when you see Gwen", Arthur remarked last week, at the end of their Wednesday footie practice. The guys had done some heavy drills and were a sweaty mess, all rushing to the locker rooms to freshen up. 

Lance had been lagging behind, vision trained on Gwen who sat at the bleachers. She was engrossed in what looked to be an enthusiastic conversation, and her face was glowing, smile bright as she gesticulated to Merlin, who sat beside her, twiddling a stylo between his nimble fingers. The sun was in a particular point in the sky that made its rays cast a heavenly light upon the pair, and anyone with working vision would clearly see that Lance had his eyes on Gwen. A halo of gold seemed to create itself around her curly hair from pure sunlight, and he stared at her longingly. 

"Huh?", Lancelot had responded unintelligently, turning to Arthur, breaking his spellbound stupor.

Arthur had laughed easily, letting his gaze linger on Merlin, who too looked like he had a nimbus glowing around him in a truly anhelic fashion. "I'm talking about Gwen, mate, you two would make a nice picture", Arthur had decided to say, smiling gently to Lance when he turned to look at his teammate. 

His tanned-skinned friend hadn't responded, his lips only parted as if he wanted to say something albeit couldn't quite figure out what. Arthur had just shrugged and patted with a small chuckle, going off to the locker room to shower, remembering he had promised Merlin they'd be going to see some god-awful sci-fi looking _mess_ of a film that evening in Camelot. 

"Lance isn't going to make the first move, I'll tell you that", Arthur offered, holding Merlin close, nuzzling his nose along the Emrys man's head of raven hair. 

Merlin nodded, that was true. Though Lancelot was in the deep end regarding his feelings for Gwen, there was no way in Hell he'd make the first move. Selfless and courteous to a fault, Merlin could imagine Lancelot not wanting to come out with his feelings for Gwen as to not make her feel uncomfortable. Because of course, _of course_ , that's what Lance would be thinking about. 

"D'you think Gwen might make the first move?", Merlin murmured, getting even cozier in Arthur's arms. 

Arthur let out a small unintelligible noise as he brought Merlin even closer, strong arms encircling even more. The blond man let out a small chuckle when he heard Merlin mutter, "You're insufferable, Pendragon, _fucking insufferable_ ".

"You wouldn't want me any other way", the blond mused as he used a foot to shut the laptop, breathing in the lingering smell of the lemon and sage shampoo Merlin always used. He smirked slightly when Merlin melted more into his chest and strong embrace, and he smiled placidly as they cuddled, eventually falling asleep a joined mess of limbs welded together. 

Similarly thinking about the situation with Lancelot and Gwen were others in the friend group...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure of when I'll be able to update this work, but hopefully it will be soon! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it greatly! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment with your thoughts! :)


	2. Freya and Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd chapter, with dearest Will and Freya as they also think about Gwen and Lance!
> 
> I'll include warnings here for 2 things.
> 
> The first thing is a mention of bullying, though this one is quite minor and is just mentioned in passing in Freya's inner monologue. The second thing is there is an instance in which an unnamed male character inappropriately touches Freya's body without any consent or permission. I've decided to include an asterisk (*) before the scene begins and once it closes in case it is a sensitive subject that you don't want to read. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

To every single student and faculty member of Albion Academy, it was painfully obvious that Gwen Thompson and Lancelot duLac were very much in love with one another, and quite perfect for each other too. 

It was particularly noted by their close group of friends, a solid band that had joined and become a pseudo-family. The gang, as many at the school simply referred to them as, were quite exasperated with the fact that Gwen and Lance, albeit the perfect match for the other, couldn't realize that they were very much, and very clearly, in love with one another. 

They were all equally exasperated at the fact, really. 

  1. _**Freya and Will**_



Gwen and Lance's should-be romance came up as a conversation topic between Will and Freya too.

Freya had arrived to Albion Academy some weeks after the spring semester began, arriving on an academic scholarship. When she had started at the school she had instantly forged a quick friendship with Merlin, being in the same Mandarin class together. Because of course, Merlin wanted to learn Mandarin, even if Arthur would chide that he could _barely speak English_. 

He'd seen her lost look and had called her over and offered her the seat next to him. From then on they were friends, and he had been quick to bring her along to the tables that the friend group always sat at, had introduced her to them. Everyone greeted her, they got along and progressively warmed up more and more to the dark-haired girl who was feeling overwhelmed in the best way about having this group of people readily open up to let her in. 

She'd gotten particularly close to Will, who she soon learned was Merlin's close friend since forever. The two of them really vibed together, and she saw him as the person she was closest to in her newly found group of friends. 

They spent a lot of time together, like one Friday evening when they'd gone out to Camelot. As luck would have it they were both total comic book junkies, and even more fortunate Camelot was home to _The Roman Chronicles_ , a lovely bookstore near the center of the city that also had a vast array of comic books. Will had found out about the store and its treasure trove of comics months ago and when he saw Freya reading an issue of a Marvel print one day, he had ecstatically brought her to the shop the next weekend. 

They were in the shop, in the part where all the Marvel comics were, and Freya was engrossed in staring at the cover of the most recent issue of Black Bolt. Her blue eyes were trained on the image of the hero and Medusa together, her red hair a glorious spanning image, and that was when she mentioned it. 

"Fuck _that_ show", Will laughed, shaking his head when Freya had mentioned that she hated the tv adaptation made of _The Inhumans_. "I hated that so much, the VFX were such garbage, y'know? I couldn't care to watch that garbage fire".

"Hey, there's Gwenny", pointed out Freya, using that nickname she picked up for Gwen from Merlin, that name she didn't yet know the Thompson girl hated to love and loved to hate. She had taken a moment to glance out the store and had seen Gwen walking along the sidewalk on the other side of the street. 

Will looked up from the Pop! vinyl figurine of Spiderman he was holding and said he was going to buy. He gazed out for a moment, "Oh, yeah, Mithy and her are going to check out that new exhibit at the art museum. That Scottish painter guy, Peter Doing?"

" _Doig_ , Will, Doig", Freya corrected, having heard Mithy and Morgana, the crew's resident art enthusiasts, brightly talk about the new exhibition that started that Monday. Changing the topic and deciding she was going to get the Black Bolt comic she said to Will, "God, I remember my first day, _totally_ thought that Lance and Gwen were a thing".

Will let out a small laugh as he looked at the other figurines. Maybe he could get a cool one for Merlin, there had to be some nerdy (" _you read comic books and once tried to strangle me when I asked who Stan Lee is and you're calling me nerdy_?", Merlin had once said) Lord of the Rings figurine he could get him. He shrugged, eyes scanning alone Thor, Captain America, and Elsa, "I don't blame you, I mean, I'm still sometimes confused over them.''

"Yeah, let's be real, they're in love with each other, right?", Freya said as she looked up from a stand of posters, her blue eyes had lingered on one of Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark. She'd always found him to be insanely attractive and had an image of him in his younger years as her phone background.

Will nodded, "I'd bet anything on it, they're really like Arthur and Merlin part 2 when you think of it. Very much in love yet too daft to realize it.".

Freya nodded. She'd heard about Merlin and Arthur, how everyone was fooled that they were together even when they weren't and how they'd all been ecstatic when the two finally _did_ get together. While not having seen it first-hand, from the accounts she was given she could see an extremely clear parallel between those two and Lance and Gwen. 

The conversation on Lance and Gwen faded as they went over to pay, Will having found a figurine of Galadriel which he considered a double whammy since Cate Blanchett was an obsession that everyone in the group had. Freya couldn't blame them, the actress was a living and breathing legend. 

It was when they had settled on a bench in one of the many verdant and wide garden plazas in the city that the topic arose once more. Some hours had passed and after dining at a lovely little hole-in-the-wall bistro and some idle walking around the city just talking, the pair had come to the plaza. They were enjoying some ice cream, having passed a shop on their way and deciding to buy some, seated on a bench, legs crossed and facing one another as they ate. 

Freya was eating some blueberry flavored ice cream, mainly because she absolutely _loved_ blueberries. She had grown up in open farmland near Barestree, her parents running a well-reputed and successful fruit farm with more than 20 hectares of blueberries. Since she was a little girl she loved helping in anything she could, and always loved the rich flavor of ripe blueberries, and growing up she loved helping out her family in taking care of the plants and pitching in. 

Leaning against the armrest, she blurted out, "We could _parent trap_ them into getting together?". 

Will's eyes widened since they had just been discussing who they thought was better between Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman (Will was fully team Reed Richards while Freya was repping Sue Storm). With a spoon of pecan flavored ice cream midway to his lips, he frowned a bit, a small laugh stumbling past his lips. "You mean, like the movie with the twin girls?", Will asked.

"I mean meddle to get them together", Freya elaborated, and a hand moving to brush away some loose strands of hair. 

She had some of her dark tresses in a crown braid, the rest openly cascading down her shoulders. Will had once told her that she looked really pretty with her hair like that, and the memory had entered her mind while she was finishing her Mandarin homework (she was having some minor trouble with grammar, but Merlin had offered to help her out next Monday afternoon) and deciding what she was going to wear out with Will. 

No, it didn't mean _anything_ , anything at all. 

Alright, maybe it did. 

But they were on the matter of Gwen and Lance, her feelings for Will could wait a while. 

"Meddle?", Will chuckled, "My, my, Miss Tabseich, this is quite a surprise coming from you". 

She let out a small laugh and smacked his leg. Freya rolled her eyes playfully when he dramatically yowled in pain, startling some nearby pigeons. "Meddling is more Morgana's thing, honestly, I'd be no good at it,'' she conceded, shrugging. 

"I don't know, you seem to be hiding layers of yourself, you sleuth", Will chuckled, earning a second snack to the leg, which he accompanied with a dramatic throwing of his head back in a pain-stricken imitation. 

Freya shrugged, "Maybe we could talk to Morgana about it,'' she offered. She ate some more of her ice cream, her tongue darting out to lick at her pink lips, "You know she'll have a plan in no time". 

Will nodded in agreement, giving an approving up-and-down move with his spoon. "You should mention it to her, she still manages to scare the fuck out of me even though we're friends", he laughed, smiling wide as he shook his he a lightly. 

The dark haired girl laughed. She understood what he meant though, Morgana had that same innate grace that Freya supposed applied to monarchs of ages ago, that when you saw her it appeared that she walked on air instead of walked. Freya had been _insanely_ intimidated by Morgana, with her sheeny dark hair and her statuesque beauty, her cutthroat glares that she'd send to people and her cunning words that sliced deep. 

It took about three weeks for Freya to really see Morgana as something else apart from a steely vision of grandeur, the same kind of girl that had always made fun of her before. The girls with their spindly figures and costly garments who would always laugh that Freya was a farmer girl and would incessantly tease and bully her. Turns out, Morgana was far from that. 

It happened after one of the footie games that she attended, it was a supposedly friendly match though it didn't seem to put a filter on the intense competitive drive. The game had been intense, and Freya felt that her voice was a bit scratchy after all that yelling and shouting and cheering. At the end of the match Albion had won, triumphing with three goals above the opposing team, and Freya, albeit new to the school, felt surges of pride and joy over the win. 

She'd rushed down the bleachers along with the rest of the gang, she was part of the gang now, wow. They went down to meet the members of their friend group that doubled as members of the footie team, and Freya felt her veins thrumming, sparking electrically as she raced down the steps, Gwen with an arm around her shoulders, bounding along energetically. 

Freya had been with everyone, smiling wide. Friends had never been plentiful for her, and she felt quite ecstatic to be with these guys, who were all beaming and laughing raucously but she didn't mind. Merlin was fawning over Arthur, who'd had a pretty nasty fall near the end of the game, and the normally nonplussed dark-haired boy was looking worried, albeit bright, as he repeatedly asked Arthur if he was alright. Gwen was ogling at Lance, who, even though sweaty, still looked the picture-perfect image of the strapping storybook hero with his wide smile, eyes bright. 

Morgana had been talking to Leon, smiling to him that Freya was an avid football fan and had given her a lot of info on the progress of the game. The midfielder was nodding along, and offering some thanks in jest, teasing that nobody had gotten Morgana to care about footie before. "Normally, she just sits and cheers when others do", Leon joked, earning a pinch to the arm from Morgana, who donned a faux-innocent look. 

(*)

Freya had been laughing, ready with a quip, when she felt something. She whipped around in an instant, her arms suddenly reaching up, as if ready to strike, and she was suddenly grateful she'd accepted Merlin's denim jacket (which fit her quite well actually) when she'd started feeling a bit chilly. It made her feel a bit shielded when she turned to find a guy, wearing a numbered jersey whose colors she instantly recognized as being of the other team, laughing loudly as he ran back to where some blokes were standing, dressed similarly in the footie shirt. 

The dark-haired girl shook her head and tried to regain her normal breathing pattern, feeling like she was struggling to get air when she turned back around to Leon and Morgana. Sunny-haired Leon was frowning, eyes directed to Freya, and Morgana was blanched, lips parted as if she was buffering in the middle of her sentence.

Leon started, tone concerned and confused at the same time, a brow lifting, "Frey? You alri-"

"Oh _fuck_ ", Morgana blurted out. Leon's eyes widened, as did Freya's, "That wanker _touched_ you?", she snapped, now looking livid, color returning to her face, cheeks looking a shade of rose. 

Freya swallowed. "It's fine, Morgana, you don't have-"

But that admission that _yes_ , the bloke had touched her, was enough for the Pendragon girl. Shoving her limited edition CO×ZH perspex and rose gold clutch _("a lady always travels with a handbag",_ Freya had heard her once say) into Leon's chest, who let out a grunt at the harshness of the blow, Morgana began to stomp off.

"Morgana, you don't have to, really, I swear", Freya instantly started, rushing behind the fellow dark-haired girl as she marched with purpose. 

Her words fell on deaf ears though, because Morgana reached the bloke and Freya only had time to widen her eyes before the Pendragon girl dealt a knee to the bullocks of the guy. He collapsed, staggering back with a howl of pain and all of his friends instantly rising in shouts and uproar. There was a lot of shouting, and Freya didn't even catch half of the words being flung around through the air. 

"I just touched her ass, my God, don't overreact, _you stupid fucking bi_ -"

Another knee to the balls and some more shouting, but eventually Morgana's arms were wound protectively around Freya as she led her away, long fingers kneading soft circles into her shoulders. The blokes didn't even think to try and retaliate against them though, not when they saw the murderous looks on the faces of everyone around them. 

She noticed Arthur just barely holding onto Merlin, who was writhing wildly in his arms, face contorted in anger. The level of _obscene profanities_ slipping out from his mouth was startling, Freya didn't even know _half_ of them but she was sure they must've been awful.

(*)

"You're scary", Freya had confessed later on to Morgana. 

She had just shrugged, "I'm still your friend, though, and don't you forget that, Frey". 

So, they'd become much closer since that incident months back. As she ate some more of her ice cream she made a mental note to mention some potential meddling to Morgana. 

And, as she listened to Will babble on about how he was going to _absolutely fail_ his European History class if Greya didn't help him out with some tutoring, she added an attached note to maybe bring up her own romantic woes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure of when I'll be able to update this work, but hopefully it will be soon! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it greatly! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment with your thoughts! :)


	3. Gwaine and Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (High School AU 5+1 fic ft. Gwen and Lancelot being clueless, the gang being exasperated and the beginning of a love story for the ages)
> 
> Set after "Daniel, Daniel", before "Hell Hath No Fury"
> 
> This is the 3rd chapter, with Gwaine and Percy having a chat about Gwen and Lance ☆

To every single student and faculty member of Albion Academy, it was painfully obvious that Gwen Thompson and Lancelot duLac were very much in love with one another, and quite perfect for each other too. 

It was particularly noted by their close group of friends, a solid band that had joined and become a pseudo-family. The gang, as many at the school simply referred to them as, were quite exasperated with the fact that Gwen and Lance, albeit the perfect match for the other, couldn't realize that they were very much, and very clearly, in love with one another. 

They were all equally exasperated at the fact, really. 

  1. **_Gwaine and Percival_**



Similarly in deep introspection on the topic of Gwen and Lancelot's romance (or lack thereof), were Gwaine May and his best friend Percival Efraugh. 

Though, to be honest, this introspection on the state of their two friends who were very much in love, came, oddly enough, in the middle of a makeout session. 

To everyone, Gwaine and Percival were the best mates there could be. They were amazingly close buddies, the greatest of friends, that's what people would say if you asked about the two. The pair had a great rapport, always vibing off the other, shared an affinity for disastrous pranks, spent a whole lot of time together. The two blokes played as full-backs, and they were a marvel to see when they got to work together on the pitch. 

Their friends would say that they were close, sure, maybe beyond what a regular bromance would be, but they were basically brothers. They were just _that_ close. 

Though, in reality, brothers wouldn't be doing what Percy and Gwaine did together, and if they did, _well_ , even Gwaine and his nonplussed attitude would arch a shocked brow at that.

They were in the middle of a makeout session, in Percy's dorm room that he shared with Gaheris, one of their footy mates who he was thankful had enough a kind to keep quiet of that one time he walked in on them. It had been an _extremely_ awkward few days after Gaheris had walked in on them in the throws of it all, and both Percy and Gaheris had felt like they were walking on eggshells, something rather worsened by their above 6' stature and hulking figures. 

It was nearing the end of the week when Gaheris just blurted out, in the middle of making his Chemistry presentation, "I'm not gonna say anything".

Percival, who was finishing up his maths assignment, looked up, eyes blown wide. He hadn't been expecting their mutual silence to break anytime soon, and his eyes gazed intently on Gaheris, the redhead struggling with looking all nonchalant as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for walking in like that, and don't worry, you don't have to worry about anything,'' Gaheris assured, shrugging and pausing in his writing, looking back at Percival. "If you two are keeping it private or it was just a one-off thing, I mean, _whatever_ , it isn't my business, but I'll keep quiet. I promise."

To date, Gaheris hadn't blabbed about what he knew about Percy and Gwaine, or about the numerous other times he accidentally walked in on them, or about how the roommates had developed a code to prevent any more awkward walk-ins that left them all feeling weird. 

Percival would simply text _"I think May had great weather"_ to Gaheris whenever Gwaine was coming over, because _yes,_ he was a cryptic teenager who was treating the situation as if handling delicate state secrets.

He'd sent that about an hour ago, to which he'd received a thumbs up emoji. Gwaine had arrived not too long after, grinning as always, chestnut colored hair a stylish mess as always, devilishly rogue glint twinkling in those chocolate eyes that Percy always got lost in. 

The long haired man didn't even waste any time as he let his satchel land with a thud on the floor beside the door as he leapt into Percival's arms the moment the door shut behind him. 

Letting out a dramatic grunt even though Gwaine weighed _nothing_ , Percival caught him in his arms as the brunet wound his legs around his waist. "Eager, aren't we?", the blue-eyed man chuckled as he made a theatrical performance of carrying Gwaine to his bed, plopping him down rather indecorously.

"How dare you _throw_ me?", the May man scoffed, that disarming smile on his lips, hooking his legs around Percival's body and pulling him forward until the bulkier young man plopped his full weight on top of the brunet Gwaine.

They laughed loudly, wide grins soon meeting in soft kisses that grew heated as time progressed. It wasn't long before Percival was seated against the headboard, reclining against it as Gwaine straddled his hips. They kissed, Gwaine's dark hair framing his face, strands of soft brown getting in the way of his vision but Percy didn't care, he had, even if unadmitted, a very real kink for the other's long hair.

The pair had kissed for another long while, before Gwaine slipped off of Percival's lap, burrowing himself into the other male's side. An Iron Maiden song, Percival's _favorite band ever_ , was playing at a low volume, his fingers softly tapping along to the beat on the brunet's arms. "I do _pop_ music, Percy, turn that down", Gwaine had chided playfully when the Efraugh man first put on the Spotify playlist, pressing gentle kisses to his jawline. 

They enjoyed doing this, snuggled together, listening to music softly play. What they had going on was casual, they'd agreed to that long ago, after that first impromptu makeout session some months ago in a bedroom of some apartment in Camelot rented out for a random party. It was easy, they were close buddies, super great friends, and if they got together sometimes to kiss and exchange handjobs and do some _other things_ , well, why not? They were both into it after all. 

" _When all you see can only brings you sadness, on towards the sea we go_ ", Percival softly sang under his breath, fingers carding lovingly through Gwaine's hair. 

It was then, tucked along the bulging bulk of Percival's arm, eyes closed, breathing calmly, that Gwaine spoke, "Do we agree that Lance and Gwenny are totally and undeniably into one another?". 

Percival laughed. "I'd say so", he chuckled, not having expected that topic to pop up. 

"Did I tell you about what happened last week with Lance and Gwen? When we were working on our project for German?", Gwaine asked, looking up at Percy, his eyes fluttering open, revealing those gorgeous pools of brown. Molten rings of chocolate, so deep and lovely.

The larger of the two nodded, fingers gently tracing shapes along his lover's arms in that way he knew would make Gwaine purr like a pleased cat. What Gwaine was talking about was the story he hurriedly relayed to Percy last week, quickly throwing himself into a seat on one of the long ecru-colored sectionals set up in the student lounge of the Constantine building. 

Gwaine has let out a very unmanly squeal when he threw himself onto the plush seat, eyes glimmering like they always did when he had something exciting (or disastrous) news, "You're not going to believe this, Per-"

"God!", Percival gasped, startled from his quiet reading of his essay on The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck for English Lit, due the next day. "You scared me, _prick_ ", the hulking guy chided, snacking Gwaine on the chest, though the long-haired bloke didn't even react.

Instead, he proceeded to rapidly tell the story of what happened just hours ago when Gwen and him were in his room, working on finalizing a German project that was to be done in pairs and was due Monday the following week. The two had been strewn about the dorm room, Gwaine, ever the _weirdo_ that he was, recounted he had been lying on the floor, while Gwen, because she was _sane_ , was sitting with her legs crossed over one another at his desk. Gwen and Gwaine were hard at work, adding final touches, doing some last few things, when suddenly Lancelot barged in.

Barged in might not be the best term, though. It was _his_ dorm room too, he'd been rooming with Gwaine since the start of it all, and it was his room as well, he was in full reason to just enter. 

"Oh, hey Gwaine", Lance hurriedly greeted, not finding anything odd in his friend, who'd put his hair up in a messy bun and donned some shawl-like sequined scarf, which he fiddled with as if it was some part of a modern dance or performance art pierce, lying on the floor. He, and this Gwaine grinned when he noticed, lit up when he saw Gwen was there too. 

His eyes widened a bit, but his smile grew in size too, "H-Hey, Gwen. How are you doing?", he asked, seemingly frozen mid-motion, deep coffee-colored eyes on her.

Gwen greeted him back, smiling as always, but Gwaine wasn't blind. He could see the slight tinge of pink along her cheeks as she said, "I'm great, Lance. And you?".

He seemed to regain mobility of his body instead of being an awkward statue just stuck in the middle of the room. Lance shook his head, Pantene-commercial-worthy hair moving along when he made that motion, and instantly raced to his dresser, rummaging through the shirts on hangers. "I'm great, or well, maybe a bit unhappy", he turned around to look at them, Gwen with her suddenly concerned look and Gwaine who was smirking, liking being here to witness this interaction, "I'm late, you see. I spent too much time helping Arthur with his French homework, God", he admitted, shrugging off his uniform cardigan, setting it down on his bed. 

Gwaine had nodded. Of course Lance was helping someone out, of course he was. That's what fairytale princes like him did on their down-time, the May man mused in his head. 

"Late to what, Lance?", Gwaine asked as he sat up, the sequined shawl slipping along his shoulders as he did.

The young man in question had apparently made his choice, pulling from the inside of the dresser a nice blue shirt. Blue was a good color on him, that's what Gwen had once said to Lance, blushing madly soon after, red coloring at her cheeks as she turned away. Gwaine was perceptive enough to see that since then the duLac man had worn the color more often. Nice.

"I'm going out", Lance stated simply, swallowing. 

Gwaine, ever the gossip-lover arched a brow. Oh, now this, this was interesting, yes, yes. "With who? If it isn't too much to disclose, of course", asked Gwen, her voice shaking a bit at the end. 

"Elaine, d'you guys know her?", Lance asked, looking at the pair as he undid the buttons of his white shirt, the pressed fabric slipping open, unveiling his torso. If it were anyone else the action would read as, most likely, unabashed arrogance and unbridled vulgarity at showing off, but it was Lance, modest Lance who shied away from any grandiose swagger. 

The question remained unanswered as the two were so very transfixed on Lance. Gwen because she was undeniably in love with him and, really, you also couldn't deny that he was very good-looking, and Gwaine because, c'mon, seeing Lance shirtless was a very welcome surprise, unexpected, yes, but very, _very_ appreciated. The young man in question didn't seem to catch on to their silence or their stares as his fit form was on display, plains of sun-kissed, milk-coffee colored skin, taut and toned. 

When Gwaine had been recounting this all to Percy a week ago while seated together in the student lounge he had been leaning into the description of Lancelot's unclothed torso for a while. "Gwaine", Percival had groaned, rolling his eyes slightly at the brunet, "Are you really spending _five minutes detailing Lance's abs?_ ".

Gwaine just shrugged, but smiled teasingly. "Nobody's abs are as good as yours, Perce", the bruney grinned puckishly, "You'll always be the _strongest_ and the _only one for me_ ", he had joked, beaming widely. 

As perceptive as he would make himself out to be, Gwaine sometimes missed somethings. Like the certain little hopeful glimmer in Percival's blue eyes, those blue eyes that he always said deserved sonnets written on their shine and their gorgeous color. 

Despite the declared casual nature of their relationship Percival's feelings for Gwaine went beyond the realm of friendship an occasional hookups. Percival could see himself in a relationship with Gwaine, if the latter even wanted one, which he believed that he didn't. It's why he never brought it up, why he never challenged Gwaine saying that he wouldn't fall asleep with him, sure, they'd sleep _together_ , but Gwaine would always rush off, leave even if he smelled of sweat and exertion. Oh, but Percival was in deep, probably more than Gwen and Lance were with each other

It would seem that romantic woes were quite trendy with their friend group, weren't they?

Gwaine had continued on in his story after that off-hand, teasing comment, with Percival listening intently, having put his copy of the Mary Shelley book down.

"Elaine Corbin-Grail", Lancelot went on, interpreting their silence as confusion as he slipped on the blue shirt, looking at himself in the shared full-body mirror. He looked at them in the reflection, "She invited me out to coffee, she's in my History class". 

Gwaine had nodded, but turned to look at Gwen. She had a crestfallen look on her face, and there seemed to be a shadow that feel over her expression. 

"Oh, a-alright", Gwen nodded, giving a small smile to Lance as he grinned at them and politely said his goodbyes before rushing out of the room. 

Now, back to the present, with them two cuddled and canoodling. "I remember, yeah", the blue-eyed young man said, "poor Gwenny", the larger man agreed.

"We ought to get them together", Gwaine proclaimed, smiling contentedly as Percival's fingertips traced lines and shapes along his warm skin. 

Percy laughed loudly, chortling, "What? What do you propose we do?".

"With your brawn and my charm, we could meddle to get them together", Gwaine beamed, looking up to Percy.

The blue-eyed man shook his head lightly. "Meddling is more of Morgana's thing, don't you think, baby?", he asked, tone waggish and jesty.

Gwaine let out an annoyed groan. "We've gotta get Morgs on board then. Your brawn, my charm and her killer legs, that's the _perfect_ trifecta!"

The long-haired young man gave Percival a hard smack on his chest as he sat up, straddling the other male's waist, grinning when Percy's hands instantly found his hips. "Who knew you were into meddling?", Percy hummed, his fingers skimming along the hem of Gwaine's shirt, pads of his fingers grazing along his skin.

"I'm quite into you, that's for sure", he shrugged nonchalantly, leaning down and capturing Percival's lips with his, grinning into their kiss. 

Percival murmured, his hands roaming along Gwaine's sides, touch sending shivers along the other's skin, "Really into me?"

 _"I can hardly breathe"_ , the long-haired bloke smiled in reply, letting out a small chuckle at how the reference to the pop song was absolutely lost on Percy.

The topic of Gwen and Lance was also lost as well, replaced with their heated kissing that maybe, _maybe_ , they both felt should be less casual and more serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on editing and making sure everything is ready for the fourth chapter which I already have written out. I'll be updating soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it greatly! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment with your thoughts! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Working on editing the third chapter which I already have written out, so I hope it isn't too long before I can get that one out to you guys :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it greatly! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment with your thoughts! :)


End file.
